Love Letters
by Cain Hargreaves
Summary: Antonio goes to visit the other two in the Bad Touch Trio, leaving a Lovino at home to be bored. To pass the time, Lovino writes letters, almost voicing his true feelings. RR, Shonenai


Fic inspired by a picture. 3 Spain. And Romano's growing on me. ^^

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me... and that makes me sadder than you ever could by suing me. Xp

Bastard,

I am writing this to tell you something. I hate you. I don't want a relationship, EVER because you are so freaking irritating. I hate how you stare at my ass at all times but never at my eyes. They are brown, and so unlike your striking green ones. Also note that: my ass is not yours to pat and squeeze. I hate it, so don't do it.

When my brother is over, don't flirt with him and make me all annoyed at you. He has that potato bastard as you know. God dammit I hate that Germany, but Feliciano is so "in love." Ew. I hate them being together so don't bring it up every chance you get. I will kick you in the balls... again. Heh. And I won't kiss it better this time.

I do not miss you at all. The place is quiet with you in France (you better not really be _in_ France you horny bastard, or I will cut it off). The place is clean, and no one is touching me all the time. Although I do kinda miss my tomatoes. In the salad, on the table in the morning for breakfast, you handing them to me when I'm hungry during the day...

Well, guess that's it.

Signed, Romano Vargas

Antonio chuckled as he read the letter. He missed the other more than his Lovino would ever know. Of course, since he could read between the lines of his love's letter, he could tell Lovino missed him as well.

"France? Do you have a pen and paper?" Antonio asked his friend as he leaned back in the chair. He glared at Gilbert. "Shut up. I hate you. He's not confessing his love. He's just being his sweet self." He took the scented paper from France and the black pen. "Since you two can only laugh, I'm going to write this in my room."

In the aforementioned room, Antonio smiled as he began to pen his thoughts onto the paper. He paused as the writing utensil touched the paper then placed it against his lips to think about his reply. Hmm... who even writes letters anymore. There was a perfectly good phone in the house he shared with Lovi. It was romantic though. Love letters were always romantic, even when the person writing it was a jerk (Romano) and a pervert (Antonio).

Lovino,

I miss you too. I miss your snide remarks and inability to say three little words to me. I wish to hold you in my arms and kiss you senseless. Only a few more days, mi amor. It has been too long already, even though it's only been four long days.

I haven't been with Francis although he has tried. I have turned him away every time, as I have a sweet little Lovi. He is more talk anyway, as between you and me, he only lasts about a minute. Do not worry, as I got that information from the household staff.

I do notice your sweet brown eyes. A pair of gorgeous brown orbs that make me and many others swoon. Those eyes that glare at me when I cut a tomato, so you don't have to. I love those eyes. Just thinking about them makes me miss you even more.

I should cut this off here. I love you, Lovi. 3

Forever yours, Toni.

The little Italian smiled as he read the letter. He sat on the same chair he always sat in, except for the fact his little brother was there, talking his ears off. He noticed his brother stand and walk over to look over his shoulder. "Feliciano, what are you doing? You can't read my letter from To-er Antonio. It's private." He stuffed it hastily into a pocket.

Feliciano hugged him. "Lovi, I'm about to leave. I have a date with Luddy~." He smiled softly. "So, bye!" He bounced out happily.

"Okay then." His brother blinked confused and pulled the letter out again. "Heh, silly Toni." He took a pen out and paper to reply. His mouth chewed the pen lid in thoughtful silence. "Hmm... You'll be home soon. One more letter.

Toni,

You wish I missed you. I just had a surprise visit from Feliciano. I never see him anymore. He's always with that potato bastard. Stupid Germany. I hate him.

And really? About France? That's funny. Can I tease him a little? Please? I just want to a little bit. Well, I don't care what you say, I will tease him regardless.

And the comments about my eyes were sweet. Thank you, I guess. Maybe I've been wrong about you and will miss you a bit.

At that, I will await your arrival.

Love, Lovi

Antonio smiled at the paper in his hands. He'd read it about twenty times in the last three days. He shifted in the uncomfortable car seat again. He was almost home and could've wait to hug his Lovi-bug. A week was way to long.

Romano sat in his chair watching the driveway. Any minute his Toni would be home and he couldn't wait to see him and do... horrible dirty things to him. Yes, terrible, dirty things. Things most had never heard of.

Antonio got out of the car and headed inside leaving the suitcase in the trunk. He could get it later. "Ah, my Lovi, mi amor." His arms circled around the man tightly and he smiled into that hair. "I've missed you." He swayed in place gently, just holding the man.

Romano smiled softly and looked up sweetly. "I suppose I may have missed you a tiny bit, bastard." He gently kissed the taller Spaniard's full lips and purred. "Toni, I need to tell you something. Um, I... well, I might, maybe... just a little bit like you. Okay, that isn't what I wanted to say. I...um...Toni, I love you." His brown eyes stayed trained on the ground.

Antonio gave him a soft smile as he lifted his head. "Hey, te amo my little love. I love you too, Lovi." His arms wrapped around him more and he lifted him bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. "I love you so much."

Those dirty things that Romano thought of earlier, those happened, and the couple fell asleep curled up around one another. Both happy and in love. Romano would be hard to deal with, but Antonio welcomed the challenge.

Okay beta, do your job. ^^


End file.
